Rose es el cerebro, Hugo el corazón One-Shot
by Jules in Neverland
Summary: Ron está observando a sus pequeñas criaturas jugar, cuando se da cuenta de algunos detalles en sus pelirrojos pequeños, que le hará darse cuenta de cuan perfectos, completos e ideales son sus hijos y su familia. / Es muy tierno, dulce, familiar... Hermione también interviene en la historia. Advert: Puede ser demasiado precioso ;-) jajajaja. No, en serio...


La casa de los Weasley estaba extraordinariamente tranquila. Un suave olor a sopa de pollo llenaba la casa, y el burbujeo de una olla era observado en la cocina por un muy satisfecho Ronald Weasley. Su mujer estaba en el ministerio trabajando y él había salido de la tienda antes para cocinar y cuidar de sus bebés. Sonrió satisfecho quitándose un paño de cocina del hombro y dejando la habitación, siguiendo el sonido de unos suaves gorjeos de bebé, y encontró en el salón, jugando sobre la alfombra, a sus dos hijos. Estaba Rose, con sus cinco años nada más, su pelo largo y pelirrojo sujeto con una diadema, ondulado y brillante, colocando a sus muñecas en la mesa de su casa de muñecas porque también ellos tenían hora de comer. Hugo, de pie a su lado, sólo tenía dos años menos, un dinosaurio de juguete en la mano, y sus brillantes ojos azules grisáceo contemplaban a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, sujetando el dinosaurio con ambas manos.

Ron se apoyó en el marco de la puerta contemplándolos en silencio, procurando no molestar, con una sonrisa en el rostro y gran curiosidad. Siempre le había parecido que sus hijos eran personitas muy interesantes. Observó pues cómo Rose terminaba de colocar a la familia en la mesa de juguete.

—¿Dónde está la mamá? —preguntó Hugo confuso.

—Ella tiene un importante trabajo, es jefa de todo un departamento —exclamó Rose con emoción, contemplando a su hermano sonriente—. Es tan importante que a veces se tarda un poco en ir a comer, pero llegará pronto, no te preocupes.

Hugo asintió y colocó a su dinosaurio en una de las sillas libres, con aparente satisfacción, sentándose junto a su hermana. Rose le miró confusa, cruzando su vista entre su hermano y el dinosaurio con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, Hugo... —titubeó Rose procurando ser amable y Hugo la miró interesado—. ¿Por qué no dejamos al dino comiendo en el jardín, por ejemplo? —sonrió intentando convencerle.

—¿Por qué? —Hugo parecía disgustado—. ¡Estará solito al frío!

—Pero... pero es que... es que... —Rose miró angustiada a su padre—. ¡Es que no es lógico! ¿Qué hace un dinosaurio comiendo a la mesa con una familia?

Ron rió sin poderlo evitar, y sus hijos le miraron confusos, olvidando la disputa. Rose era la inteligente, la lógica hasta jugando, su pequeña hija, como su madre, se dejaba guiar por el cerebro, y Hugo, sin embargo, por el corazón, como su padre. A él le daba igual si tenía o no sentido, sólo quería que su dino no estuviera solo pasando frío en el jardín, sino rodeado de familia. Ron nunca había percibido tanto de sus hijos.

La puerta se abrió y una Hermione con cara de atontamiento pos trabajo entró y, tras dejar su túnica en la percha, contempló a Ron, pues el arco de entrada al salón estaba junto a la puerta principal, reír, parar de hacerlo, y besar a su esposa. Hermione sonrió y miró a sus hijos, Hugo corrió y la abrazó, y Rose exclamó de pronto, sujetando a una muñeca:

—¡La mamá ha llegado a casa! —Ron sonrió radiante, y observó como su hija titubeaba viendo al dinosaurio, sonreía finalmente acercándolo más a la mesa de la familia de muñecos y seguidamente también iba a saludar a Hermione, y después ambos niños corrían a la cocina, oliendo la comida.

Hermione miró a Ron confusa.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Te parecerá increíble pero, nuestros pequeños son más como nosotros de lo que pensábamos.

Hermione sonrió y fueron a la cocina mientras Ron le contaba todo con detalle y servían la comida a sus hijos. Cuando éstos estaban felices y contentos comiendo, Hermione miró a su marido, que terminaba de contar lo sucedido, con una sonrisa y evidente perplejidad.

—No pensaba que podría querérseles más pero realmente los quiero, Ron. Y a ti, y a la familia que hemos construido. Realmente son perfectos, ¿has visto? —Ron la besó en la frente.

—Lo son. Rose es el cerebro, y Hugo el corazón. Y se enseñarán mutuamente a equilibrarse con los años, van a ser grandes un día, más de lo que ya son. Lo presiento.


End file.
